


Sketched Love Song

by Featherfur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Artist Suna, Atsumu is only helpful when he doesn't mean to be, Confessions, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfur/pseuds/Featherfur
Summary: Six lines. The pencil scratched them out over and over, darkening the lines of Osamu's sly smile and eyes. Each stroke was Rintaro's love song, hidden behind an oversized soda cup and the ever distracting rush of customers.Rintaro's been in love with Osamu for years but he's still waiting for a sign to confess. Thankfully Osamu has a much faster plan.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139
Collections: SunaOsa





	Sketched Love Song

Six lines. The pencil scratched them out over and over, darkening the lines of Osamu's sly smile and eyes. Each stroke was Rintaro's love song, hidden behind an oversized soda cup and the ever distracting rush of customers.

He looked over at the object of his sketch, only half trying to pretend that it was an artist's fascination that was making him slide his eyes over the firm shoulders. He allowed himself a few moments to admire the well fitted shirt that accented Osamu's arms and the strong line of his jaw. He traveled down again to eye the flawless skin on his throat, humming to himself at the thought of being the one to mark it up.

Rintaro dropped his gaze again as Osamu turned to glance at him. The sly smile shifted into something much more genuine, half lidded eyes glittering with something Rintaro couldn't quite put his finger on. Osamu looked mildly amused at whatever he saw on Rintaro's face but he didn't say anything as he looked away to greet the next customer.

Six years out of highschool and Osamu was still as beautiful as the first day he'd pied Atsumu in the face just for chaos half way through their first year together.

“You okay over here? You look a little-” Samu’s voice was enough to make Suna scramble to shove the notebook to safety on the ground. “-out of it…”

Osamu’s eyes travelled to the notebook, blessedly on its face with the loose papers still stuck firmly between pages, then back to Rintaro. Rintaro gave him an easy grin, quietly telling his heart to  _ shut up _ .

“Sunarin what the fuck?” Osamu said after nearly a minute of staring had passed.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Rintaro shrugged, bending down to carefully scoop up the papers without showing anything inside. “Shouldn’t you be working?”

“I came over to ask if you were going to stay the night but now I’m worried you’re plotting something.” Despite his words, Osamu was already leaning on the counter, almost intent on getting into Rintaro’s personal space. 

Rintaro couldn’t help the glance to his lips, half tempted to just steal a kiss. He shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips instead as he focused on Osamu’s words instead of the voice that made butterflies flutter in his belly.

“Wouldn’t you like to know…. are you making dinner for me?” 

“Is that the price of your friendship? Free meals from me after a long day of slaving away and you’ve just been enjoying my company?” Osamu didn’t even bother to try and sound offended as he rolled his eyes at Rintaro, flicking a piece of paper petulantly.

“You know that’s the exact price of my friendship. Besides I’ve been hard at work, you just don’t understand art.” Rintaro insisted, ignoring the way his cheeks felt hot. He wasn’t going to listen to slander.

Okay so maybe most of the last three hours had been thinking about Osamu’s shoulders and the way his hands expertly moved and the many ways Rin could put that to use. Perhaps Rin had been thinking a touch too much about the still toned thighs that he could wrap around himself. There was even a chance Rintaro had completely zoned out for a good half hour thinking of how soft and beautiful Osamu’s eyes would be if he was as in love with Rin as Rin was with him.

Rin paused to think about it. Maybe he hadn’t actually done any work but daydreaming about the love of your life while he’s oblivious and atleast 78% straight was hard work. The only men Rin had ever seen Osamu even look romantically interested in were Bokuto and Akaashi and Rin was pretty sure that was because they wouldn’t stop talking about Onigiri recipes. Well, that and the team wide crush they all had on Aran but Atsumu had already laid claim so Rin wasn’t worried about losing to his friend anymore.

“Ah, so much work drawing… my face?” 

Rintaro looked down at the paper Osamu’s finger was carefully pressing down on. The corner of the drawing he’s just been trying to hide from him. The one that was nothing but Osamu in all the many ways Rintaro saw him.

“.... Practice.” Rintaro said slowly, his heart beating approximately eight thousand times a minute and he slid his hand to hold the notebook closed. “Best way to design something is to have someone in mind.”

A light seemed to dim in Osamu’s eyes at his words. Slowly the chef stood up and moved his finger off, eyes sliding off of Rintaro’s face to the room behind him.

“Ah.” He murmured and Rintaro’s heart stopped pounding to drop to his stomach instead.

Why was Osamu  _ sad? _ Of every emotion Rintaro thought he was going to get he wasn’t expecting sadness. It wasn’t like Osamu returned his feelings, Rintaro would know if his best friend liked him back.

Rin had been trying to find a sign for ages that Osamu felt the same. Ever since their final match in their third year, he’d known he was in love with Osamu, but Osamu never treated him any different then Suna Rintaro best friend. Sure, Osamu was nicer to him then the others but that was only because Rintaro was his  _ best _ friend, not just the friend because they were teammates (not that Rintaro would ever say that aloud because he’s certain Ginjima would cry).

What was Rintaro supposed to say now? Osamu was already walking away back to the kitchen and something pricked at his heart that felt a little too much like panic.

“I’m staying the night.” Rintaro blurted, eyes immediately locking onto Osamu’s. “No matter what. I’m staying.”

Osamu opened his mouth to say something back, silver eyes incredibly soft and filled with a gentle hope, when a surge of customers started to steadily come through the door and he was whisked away.

Rintaro watched him, trying to quell the unease in his stomach. Osamu wanted something from him, which was fine, Rintaro would give him the world if he could. Yet, that sadness that had been there moments before still haunted Rintaro and he didn’t know what had caused it.

Rintaro slid open his notebook again, eyes sliding over the sketches of the man he loved before he carefully crumpled the paper up and slipped it into the trash can beside him. With a low noise of discontent, he flipped to a free page and started working on his actual project.

If his eyes kept drifting to Osamu and his pencil naturally scoped out a set of broad shoulders and loving hands, he didn’t say anything.

Rintaro had long found his groove when Osamu started to clean up the shop as the last of the customers trickled out. The world itself was a fluid mix of music from a small radio and Osamu’s deep tones singing along quietly. There was nothing to Rintaro’s mind but Osamu’s presence and the now familiar lines of a jacket design over an even more familiar chest.

He nearly leapt out of his skin as something pressed between his shoulder blades, a half second later Osamu’s voice followed and he relaxed again. Muscled arms wrapped around his waist, holding him hostage even when Rintaro wanted nothing more than to stay still forever.

“Ya in the middle of something?” Osamu half slurred into Rintaro’s shirt but it was endearing. Rintaro leaned back, just enough for Osamu to shuffle forward more and hold him more comfortably, his head still refusing to be moved from his back.

“Nothing I can’t put down, just a new jacket line.” Rintaro hummed, suppressing the urge to tangle their fingers together on his stomach.

This wasn’t anything new, Osamu had always held him like this when Rintaro was busy. When Osamu wanted attention but respected the hyperfocus energy too much to demand it. Rintaro was grateful, sometimes he really didn’t have the energy afterwards to start his work back up again, but right now the only thing he wanted was for Osamu to keep holding him for as long as he could.

“Mm, want to move upstairs?” 

“Yeah.”

Neither of them moved. Neither even twitched until Rintaro groaned and let his back go completely boneless. Instantly Osamu shifted to take his full weight and lifted his head to rest it on Rintaro’s shoulder instead, eyes glimmering with amusement in the corner of Rintaro’s eyes.

“D’ya need me to carry you up to the apartment?” Osamu teased and Rintaro let himself imagine that. Osamu definitely still could, and Rintaro would get away with not having to walk which was one of his favorite things to do.

“Nah, I’ll- Why do you look like that?” Rintaro didn’t even think about the words coming from his mouth, twisting to be able to look at Osamu better. It wasn’t the sadness from before, it was something else that Rintaro couldn’t place but it was so much softer Rintaro was almost scared too.

“I don’t… I was just thinking about something, ‘Tsumu said.”

“I didn’t think we listened to ‘Tsumu ever.” Rintaro pointed out, more than a little distracted by the fond smile growing on Osamu’s lips. The urge to kiss him started to build again, so incredibly distracting that Rintaro almost missed his next words.

“Even if he is annoyin’ as hell, I think he mighta been right about you.” Osamu said, the tiny smile breaking into a teasing grin. Rintaro loved and hated it in equal measure. On one hand, Osamu was always so beautiful when he grinned and he never did it where others could see, on the other hand Osamu only did it when he was messing with people.

“Rintaro, did you know I can hear your heartbeat from here?” Osamu asked, head sliding back down to rest on his shoulder. As if in response, Rintaro’s heart thudded out a brand new rhythm like the traitor it was.

“I mean, that’s how heartbeats work.” Rintaro said dryly but it didn’t quite have the landing he was hoping for as Osamu’s chuckle vibrated through his entire body. The arms around his waist tightened, squeezing him into a hug.

The laugh broke off, sounding rather wet and instantly Rintaro was twisting out of the grip until he was chest to chest with Osamu. His hands moved without thought, cupping Osamu’s cheeks until he could lift his face up enough to look at him fully.

There were tears, just barely building in gray eyes but Osamu was smiling still. Osamu didn’t try to escape the hold, just leaned his head carefully to lean into his palm.

“Osamu, you’re scaring me… Are you secretly Atsumu? I will kill you if you’re Atsumu.”

“Wha? Gross, no.” Osamu’s face twisted with disgust but he still didn’t pull away. “I was going to say that I love listenin to your heart beat but now I kinda just want to go wash my ears out.”

“Hey! You’re the one smiling and crying at the same time, tell me that isn’t an Atsumu move?” Rintaro shot back, the banter easy and he nearly forgot about the fact that he was  _ cradling _ his crush’s cheeks. Then it came back with a flood of embarrassment as he realized what Osamu said.

“Wait-what does-”

Rintaro cut himself off as Osamu let go with one arm to lift up a small folded piece of paper, unfolding it to reveal Rintaro’s many drawings of Osamu. Rin’s stomach flopped unhappily at the sight of it, no idea how to get himself out of this mess or if he even wanted to.

Was now the best time to confess? Should he wait until Osamu made the first move? Was it weird that they were holding each other and only inches away from kissing and neither of them thought that it was weird?

“D’you want to explain this or should I tell you what Atsumu’s reasoning for it was?” Osamu asked, waving it slightly and using his chest to block Rintaro’s grabbing hands. The amused light in his eyes coupled with the almost pleased smirk on Osamu’s lips almost had Rintaro asking if he was secretly Atsumu again.

“ ‘Samu, don’t play games with me or you’ll wake up blonde.” Rintaro couldn’t (didn’t want to) stop the snarky words from slipping out and he earned a laugh from Osamu. He silently swore he’d do anything to keep hearing that laugh.

“I believe ya Rin, I believe ya… I was talkin’ with ‘Tsumu after you dropped your notebook and he told me somethin’ real special.” Osamu hummed, leaning in just a little closer but Rintaro was just a touch too distracted to notice.

“Was it about the fact that he has a kink for Aran smacking the back of the head? Because the entire team knows, also if it’s about the bunny ears on Aran’s head we all follow his instagram and we  _ know _ , he’s got to stop telling us-” Two fingers pressed against his mouth and Rintaro refocused on Osamu to see the pained grimace. He didn’t bother to push down the laugh, grinning against the fingertips.

“I know so much more about my brother’s sex life because of that damn instagram… Why would you bring that up? I’m trying to confess and you’re just makin’ me ill. Let’s just go upstairs so I can bleach my brain.”

Rintaro blinked once. Then a few more times just make sure he was actually awake and not dreaming or dead. He opened his mouth, suddenly far too aware of his lips sliding against skin and shut them again. Osamu seemed like he was still going through the stages of grief at the reminder of his brother’s shamelessness.

Rintaro gave him another three seconds before smacking the hand off and squishing Osamu’s cheeks. He knew his own face was bright red and he wasn’t going to be the only one looking like a tomato if he had anything to say about it.

“Ow! Rin, stop, _Rin_ _why_?” Osamu scrunched up his face but he didn’t move away when Rintaro gentled his touch.

“Confess?” Once upon a time Rintaro considered himself to be very articulate. Osamu, as per usual, managed to fuck that up. The word was bouncing around in Rintaro’s head like a never ending echo.

Osamu lit up again almost ridiculously so, before his grin slipped into that soft smile Rintaro had come to know as the one that was only for him. Rintaro stroked over his cheekbone with one thumb, waiting patiently for him to respond.

“Right, ‘Tsumu said you were in love with me. Thought he was bein’ a dick and teasin’ me but then he pointed out that I’ve been in love with you since we met but I never told ya, even when I shoulda. Even when I really wanted to. And you’re not exactly shy about drawin’ guys but you were embarrassed about drawin’ me and… If you’re not in love with me then you should tell your art that ‘cuz just lookin’ at it is making me feel like you’re in love with me and then ‘Tsumu and if you don’t actually love me then this is damn embarrassing ‘cuz I’m so in love with you it aint even funny. Point bein’ that I love you Rin, and I’m pretty sure you love me too.” Osamu blurted it all out, hands reaching up to lay over Rintaro’s and hold them in place on his face, eyes filled with beautiful hope and affection.

For once in his life, Rintaro didn’t think. He just dragged Osamu forward and kissed him like his life depended on it.

Osamu fell back against him, kissing back and moving his hands back to their place on Rintaro’s hips. Rintaro lost track of how many times they kissed, how long they stayed like that, frozen in their own universe where nothing mattered but the feeling of each other under gentle fingertips.

“Mm ‘Samu,” Rintaro hummed softly as the pressure of being pressed against the counter became a touch too much. “You’re making dinner still right?”

“Sunarin, can you think with something other than your stomach?” Osamu groused but he was kissing him again and Rintaro could feel the smile against his lips. “Yeah, I’m makin’ dinner, I don’t trust you in the kitchen.”

“Oh good…” Rintaro sighed softly, letting his head tilt down slightly until he could press his forehead against Osamu’s and drop a feather soft kiss on his nose. “I love you too..”

The blush that spread over Osamu’s cheeks was addicting as Rintaro murmured the words again and again with a kiss between each breath.

“Of course you love me, I’m making dinner.” Osamu teased as Rintaro grinned into the kiss. He pulled back, trying not to laugh when Rintaro stumbled off the stool in an attempt to chase after another kiss. He gave in, letting Rintaro steal another one before finally turning and taking his hand to pull him up to the apartment.

He glanced over his shoulder at the pink dusted cheeks and the way Rintaro was almost daintily tapping his fingers against his lips and squeezed his hand twice. As soon as Rintaro’s eyes met his, Osamu couldn’t help but melt more than a little, stepping forward to grab another kiss already addicted.

“If ya hurry up, I’ll give ya more to draw than just my face.” He murmured against his lips, not even managing to turn back around before Rintaro was dragging him up the stairs and into his home.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I managed either of their personalities but I hope so!!  
> Follow me on twitter @Watacchishinji


End file.
